


This job ain't easy.

by 9DifferentTypesOfCrazy



Series: The Universe of VHtale. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Blood, Fighting, Gaster Blasters, Undertale AU, VHtale, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, not the sparkly kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy/pseuds/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy
Summary: In the universe of VHtale, there is a threat that wants to destroy or enslave both humans and monsters. (spoiler alert: it's vampires)Delv (VHtale!sans) is on an assignment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (btw, the vampire Delv is hunting has been around for about 30 years, so keep that in mind, k?)
> 
> If you're curious about my au or would like to ask VHtale sans (aka; Delv), Papyrus, or Gaster anything, just come send an ask at my tumblr. [(psst just click here) ](https://call-me-cake-chan.tumblr.com/)

Three men chased the child through the dark alley ways, getting closer and closer. The thugs couldn’t believe their luck when they saw the kid wandering about in the street, looking alone and scared, and they immediately gave chase. It was a scrawny brat, but kids are worth more on the Market than any other poor soul they would find that night, making them a lot of easy money. A rusty fence cut off the alley way, too tall for a child to climb. It was a dead end.

 

The kid looked around before facing the three that chased them. The thugs closed in as they wiped the tears away, their back against the fence. The one in front stepped forward as the other two blocked any escape.

 

“Quit your bawling, brat. Just make it easier for yourself, and don’t struggle.” He pulled out a set of zip-ties from his pocket.

 

The kid let out a sniffle that sounded fake, “Sorry, I’m just so relieved you followed me.”

 

The men grew confused, that didn’t sound like a scared little kid. They turned around at a loud noise, to see a hand full of people behind them, watching the men with a hungry look on their faces.

 

“You see, my friends and I are really thirsty. I thought it was going to take all night to find us a proper meal.” They turn to face the ‘kid’ again to see a wide grin on their face revealing sharp fangs, eyes black with red sclerae.

 

“Now, just make it easier for yourself, and don’t struggle.”

*~-~*

To be honest, he could have saved them.

 

Delv had watched them all since the ‘kid’ first spotted the idiots on the street. He stayed his hand as they took the bait, following them on the rooftops. He even had time to peek at the meatheads souls, to find them as faded and pathetic as he thought they would be. Men who were more than willing to sell their own kind to sate their greed.

 

They didn’t need to die, but then again, they don’t deserve to be saved.

 

He sat there on the rooftop as they drained the men dry, taking stock of his opponents. Nine ferals and one Class C. This group had defeated the Hunter pair sent after them. The Hunters had dangerously underestimated their opponents and because of that mistake, they had fallen.

 

Not that anyone remembers that.

 

He had gotten the news the morning after the tragedy. A day later he was doing some training one moment, the next it was over a week earlier and the Hunter pair was alive again. As if it never happened. Another hiccup in time that only he and the Head Royal Scientist seem to remember. At least this time it actually saved some lives.

 

Once Delv had realised what happened, he took up this assignment himself. No sense in letting them die twice. But still, how is he going to get them to learn from a mistake they didn’t even have a chance to make? He shoved the thought to the back of his mind for now. It was time to get to work.

 

He summoned a dozen or so bone stakes and sent them raining down on the feasting bloodsuckers with a snap of his phalanges. Three weren’t as quick as the others. One ended up with a couple stakes through the heart, the other two ended up with them in their heads. The ‘kid’ looked around furiously, searching for the source of the attack, before looking up and resting their eyes on Delv, who raised a hand in a mock salute before standing. Their face contorted into a snarl at the sight of the monster. They point him out to the other six, “KILL IT!”

 

At their command, the six raced up the building using the window ledges and fire escape. Delv sent another wave of stakes, knocking two back down to the ground. As the first climbs over the ledge and lunges at him, a sword appears in his hands. Upward slice to its chest, dodge and thrust into its back, the blade sliding between the ribs and into the heart. Another climbs up, and a boot to the face sends it back to the alley below. He tugs the blade free as two more climb over the ledge. They try to rush him from two sides and he waits for the last second to teleport away, making them crash into each other. In their mindless frenzy they start tearing at each other until more stakes pierce through them both, their now lifeless bodies pinned together.

 

Delv reappears in the alley. The three that fell were alive, still attempting to climb the building. The ‘kid’ spots him quickly this time, “OVER THERE YOU IDIOTS!”

 

They drop down and run at him as Delv throws a grenade to the ground. A cloud of smoke erupts from from it obscuring their vision, but not Delvs. The ‘kid’ listened to the sounds of the fight, occasionally glimpsing a figure in the smoke. Till a final cry was suddenly cut short and something was flung from the cloud to land a few feet in front of them.

 

Pure fury covers their face as they gaze on the head of their last feral minion.

 

The smoke has dissipated enough that Delv is now visible, his sword dripping with blood. The ‘kid’ now has a dagger in their hand and does not waste any time to attack. Delv met their stabs and swipes, blocking them with his blade. He could tell they were good, their attacks were well practiced and they were stronger and faster than the ones he’d already taken down.

 

They appear to stumble and Delv takes the opportunity to lunge at their heart, but they twist their body at the last second and the blade misses. He feels the sting of the blade against his bones as they land a hit on the side of his ribcage. Then again as brings down his arm to block the next swing, the blade ending up between his ulna and radius. With a grunt of pain he swipes at them cutting across their chest, making them release the dagger. They actually stumble back this time and Delv takes this moment to pull the dagger out of his arm. Wounded and disarmed they turn and run, easily clearing the fence. But they didn’t get far until a giant dragon skull suddenly appears in front of them. They only had a half a second to process this before they ended up trapped in it’s jaws, it’s sharp teeth crushing their legs.

 

Delv straightens himself up and checks the damage from the dagger, keeping an eye on the ‘kid’ struggling in the Gaster Blasters jaws. Satisfied, he turns his full attention to them, “good girl Rinje, let’s finish this and get home.”

 

Rinje let’s out a snort in agreement and drops the vampire from her jaws. They growled in pain from their wounds, but they still tried to back away from the skeletal figure in front of them. He approaches them, sword raised, but then stops. His earlier thought pops back into his mind and he thinks he’s figured out what to do.

 

“change of plans, it’s coming with us.” The blaster obediently picked the vamp up again, who’s face held a mixture of rage, pain, and confusion. Delv ignored them to climb onto Rinje. With a snap of his phalanges they teleport away.

*~-~*

It was dawn when the large group made their way to the training grounds the mountain still blocking out most of the sun’s rays. Once there, they find a bloody and wounded child sitting in the middle of a cage. As they got closer the kid started to cry. “P-please,” they whimper, “please help me. I-I want my poppa. I wanna go ho-”

 

“i wonder how long it took for you to make that innocent-little-kid act you’ve got.”

 

They look up to see Delv sitting on top of the cage, sewing together the rips in his coat. He looks down and gives them a smirk before turning his attention to the group before him. “alright you guys, gather round. the lesson I’ve got for you is this. when it comes to being turned, there is no such thing as an age restriction.”

 

The vampire let out its rage when it realized that the group before them were Hunters in training. Delv just rolls his eye-lights and continued to fix the damage done to his coat. A glance behind him shows that he still has an hour or so before the Sun hits the cage and it becomes nothing but ash.

 

He looks back at the group and spots the pair that would have died had he not taken assignment. He had them escort the group of trainees to the field, and now watched their faces pale as the vamp bared its fangs at them.He then cast his gaze upon the rest of the group, year five and six trainees. Most look like they are wondering whether or not they would have been able to face such a vampire. He could even spot one or two that will most likely quit. Well, at least the lesson opened their eyes.

 

Later, Delv gets rid of the now empty cage, the ashes from the vampire blown away from the wind. He’s pretty sure the Queen is going to chew him out for bringing one of them inside, but at the moment he didn’t care. This was something they needed to see. They needed to realize just what was in store for them in this life.


End file.
